


Into The Woods

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Gargoyle Grunkle Stan, Human Bill Cipher, Hunter Bill Cipher, M/M, Memory Loss, Monster Falls AU, Sphinx Grunkle Ford, Unicorn Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper disappeared in the woods two years ago. His family is sure he's dead. In truth, he's living with a hunter by the name of Bill Cipher. It's not against his will, he could leave if he wanted, but he likes being with Bill. It's not like he remembers anything before meeting Bill anyways. Everything is fine for them until the Pines accidentally discover Dipper's still alive. Now they want him back but Bill isn't about to give Dipper up anytime soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all said I should write more Monster Falls so here ya go.

Dipper opened his eyes. His vision was a little fuzzy but when it cleared he immediately recognized that he was in a house but he didn't know who's. Before panic could set in a hand was set on his head and it gently pet his hair in a soothing manner. It calmed him just enough not to go into a blind panic.

"Shh, it's alright kid. You're safe."

A man appeared in front of Dipper. Dipper's eyes flicked over him, profiling him. His blond hair was pulled into a pony tail and his skin was tanned possibly from being in the sun for a long time. Dipper couldn’t help being drawn back to look into his eyes or, eye in this case. One was an unnervingly intense blue eye while the other was hidden behind an eye patch.

The man continued to pet Dipper's head until he figured Dipper was as calm as he's going to get.

"Can you talk?"

The man asked passively. Dipper opened his mouth but his throat felt dry. He moved one arm so he could rub his throat hoping the man will get him some water. The man nodded and went away again. While he was gone Dipper took in himself. 

Both arms were bandaged. His left being in a makeshift sling and wrapped to the shoulder. His right was bandaged from his wrist to his mid-forearm and a small bit on his upper arm. He had no shirt on, having probably been removed to get to his torso as it was patched up as well. The dear parts of him hurt a lot but he couldn't really turn to look at them. 

The man came back with a glass of water which Dipper gratefully drank down.

"Thank you."  
Dipper said now that his throat wasn't dry.  
"You're welcome. Now, hold still while I finish treating you."  
Dipper did. The man added more bandages where needed and disinfectant and so on. When he was done he sat back on his knees.  
"Now, let's get this straightened out. What is your name?"  
"I'm..."  
Dipper paused and thought about it for a second.  
"I don't... I don't remember."  
The man frowned.  
"Do you remember where you came from?"  
Dipper thought a moment.  
"No."  
"Do you remember anything?"  
"I'm 18. I think. Maybe..."  
The man sighed.  
"I do suppose you hit your head rather hard."  
"What happened? Who are you? Why am I here? Where is here?"  
"My name is Bill Cipher. I am a hunter."  
Dipper flinched away a little. Bill shook his head.  
"Relax. I'm not going to kill you. I don’t hunt your type. You are safe."  
Dipper relaxed slightly. Bill nodded in approval.

"Good. Now as for your other questions, you fell into one of my traps and hit your head. You must have been running from something beforehand because my trap could not have caused this amount of damage. You were very hurt and unconscious so I brought you here before something that did want to kill you showed up. We are currently at my house in the woods."

"Oh. Thank you for saving me."  
"It was my trap. I was obligated to help you. I don't leave debts unpaid."  
"Right. Where do I go now? I don't remember where I belonged before."

"You may stay here if you'd like and I will help you with what you need. Just know that when you're healed enough if you chose to continue your stay you'll have to pull your weight. I'm not housing you for free."

"Thank you for opening your home to me."  
"It's my fault you don't remember where you belong so I'm just repaying my debt by giving you a temporary place to belong."  
"Right. As soon as I'm able, I'll help you out any way I can."  
"Good. Now we just need a name for you. How about pine tree?"  
"Why pine tree?"  
"The trap you wandered into was under a pine tree."  
"Oh. I guess I don't have a problem with pine tree until I remember my real name."  
"Well then pine tree, let's get you a shirt and some food then off to bed. It's late and you need rest to heal."

Bill ruffled Dipper's hair again before getting up and leaving. 

Living with Bill took some getting used to. He was clearly used to living alone and it took several months before Bill was comfortable enough to let Dipper encroach on what he considered to be the perfect home for him. 

The whole "Bill can use magic" thing took some getting used to as well but turned out to be very useful and convenient. 

Bill was very hard to get close to and it made Dipper feel like he should just try and fend for himself instead of stay around where he felt unwanted. These thoughts were always easily dissuaded however by the obvious fact that Dipper can't survive on his own. If he could he obviously wouldn't be here. 

Bill slowly started letting Dipper in a bit but only after it hit him that he'd let Dipper change his perfect into a new perfect that he hated to admit he liked better. It was awkward at first, Bill isn't really a people person, but they made small strides. 

They'd talk more, Dipper would go on walks with Bill, they'd sit together and eat together and Bill would teach Dipper things. They became friends. Good friends. Bill found it was actually nice having someone around to talk to and hang out with and resist kissing. 

Bill was reading and stopped mid-sentence when that thought hit him. 

Oh no. Bill was not doing that. People who are like Bill don't do relationships.

"Bill, why'd you stop?"

Dipper asked. Being a deer he couldn't fit on the sofa so he lay his deer body on the rug and put his head on his arms in Bill's lap. Bill knew Dipper was looking at him with those big brown eyes and refused to look back at him.

"It's nothing pine tree. I just realized something is all."  
"What did you realize?"  
"It's not important. Now, back to the book."

Dipper watched and listened to Bill read aloud. He was less in denial towards his feelings than Bill. For a man that lives alone in the woods Bill's maintains a clean appearance and is very attractive and Dipper's gay as fuck for him. 

The cervitaur has already accepted that. He's also accepted that it probably won't happen. Bill's not exactly the relationship type as far as Dipper can tell. He can deal with that as long as he can keep being close to his best friend. 

That doesn't stop him from giving Bill those eyes, looking at him like he's the only thing Dipper wants to see. Bill's noticed. Oh man has he noticed. It's hard not to notice being looked at like he's the sun or once or twice like he's a cold glass of water and Dipper's been lost in the desert for ten days. 

Bill doesn't know what to make of it. Emotions aren't his expertise. 

Sometimes Dipper gets left at home by himself all day. On these days Bill leaves the woods to go to the nearby town for supplies, things they can't make themselves. Magic, nature, and human ingenuity can only get you so far. 

Bill comes back with things like blankets, snack foods (mostly as treats for Dipper), clothes, soaps and toiletries, medical supplies, ammunition, and on occasion alcohol. It has crossed Dipper's mind that maybe he's originally from the town but he's also happy where he is and doesn't really want to leave. He could leave if he chose to since Bill is in no way forcing him to stay but he likes where he is. 

He remembers the conversation he and Bill had about the town.

**

"So, there's people like me in the town?"  
Dipper asked fascinated, looking up at Bill with those big brown eyes.  
"Yes and no. There are other sentient monster types but I have yet to see another cervitaur."  
Bill explained. Dipper seemed just slightly disappointed.  
"Oh. I guess I'm probably not from there then."  
Bill shrugged instead of replying.  
"Still, maybe I could go with you sometime. You know... because we could carry more back that way."  
Bill chuckled a little at that.  
"Don't make excuses pine tree. I know you only want to come because you're curious."  
"Guilty as charged."  
Dipper said playfully. Bill started petting his head and scratching behind his deer ears which Dipper really liked.  
"I know how you feel pine tree but before you go wandering off I have to warn you about this place."  
"What's there to warn about? Are they bad people?"  
Dipper sounded worried.

"No, not necessarily. It's just they have laws about going into the forest. No one is allowed in. It's off limits and keeping people out is a law they uphold very strictly. Last time I went they were even patrolling the border of the woods."

"Whoa. That seems like over kill."

"I know but they've lost people to the forest before and they don't want to lose anyone else. So, if you leave the forest they aren't going to let you come back. Ever. The entire town will work to keep you in."

"They let you come and go."

"Yes, but I've been doing this for years. They were very adamant about me staying in the beginning but I had my gun and I had to wound one of them with it before they'd let me leave. By now they know I can handle it but even so they still plead with me to stay every time."

"Wow. So, you really think they'll try to make me stay even if I'm with you?"  
"Yep. They know I can handle myself. They don't know shit about you."  
"In that case I think I'll stay here. I like living with you and don't really want us to be forced apart."

"Good choice. I don't want that either kid. but if you do ever decide you want to go out of the woods tell me so I can go with you. It's very different out there and I'd feel better if I could be with you."

Dipper smiled at Bill.  
"Alright."  
There was a pause.  
"But if I did ever go and didn't come back you'd rescue me, right?"  
"Of course I would."

**

So, Dipper's been pretty content to just stay in the woods. He doesn't want to be kept from Bill. Bill takes care of him and he takes care of Bill. They're partners, a team, and very close. Dipper doesn't want to lose that. 

One day Bill brought back several bottles of alcohol. It's usually just one but Bill's having a hard time with his emotions and decided he wants to drink it off for a day. Bill's never let Dipper touch the alcohol. Soon Bill was drunk. 

He laughed a lot when he's drunk, Dipper noticed, and he smiled a lot like he was happy. His magic went a little bit off the rails though. Things randomly turned off and on. After staying away for a while Dipper wanted to go to sleep so he crept up to say good night.

"Hey Bill, I'm going to bed so good night."  
"Hey, the pretty little deer finally came over. I was wondering where you were."  
Bill said drunkenly and slung an arm around Dipper. His breath smelled like whiskey.  
"Y-yeah, I'm just telling you I'm going to bed."  
"Aw. Don't you wanna stay and spend some time with your 'ol pal Bill?"  
"Uh..."  
"You're so pretty you know that? So cute and fluffy."  
Bill was hugging him now and Dipper didn't really know what to do. Bill never gives hugs.  
"Cute, cute, cute. My cute little deer with those beautiful chocolate eyes."  
"Um... Bill, are you ok?"  
"Shhh. Enjoy it."  
Bill whisper in Dipper's ear before kissing his cheek lovingly. Dipper's face quickly reddened. Bill laughed happily.  
"Aw, you turned red. Does my pretty deer like me kissing him?"

Bill kissed Dipper's face again but still didn't get the lips then moved to Dipper's neck. Dipper's tail shot up in alarm and surprise. Holy shit Bill's kissing his neck. What is he supposed to do in this situation? Bill's clearly not in his right mind.

"Bill..."  
Bill kissed his cheek again.  
"Yes, my deer? Do you have a request as to where I kiss next?"  
"Um, I think you should go to bed. You aren't acting like yourself. It's concerning."  
"I'm being so rude, aren't I?"  
"Well I-"  
"I haven't kissed your lips! That's the main kissing place."

Dipper didn't even have time to open his mouth before Bill was crushing their lips together. It was sloppy but fireworks still started going off in Dipper's head and he melted into it just a little. Bill eventually pulled back and Dipper was gasping for air. Bill still hung onto Dipper like a life line but seemed drunkenly pleased with himself.

"I love you pine tree deer."  
"W-what?!"  
"I love you."  
"You love me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why haven't you told me before?"  
"Can't face these feelings when I'm sober. You gotta make me or I gotta get drunk."  
"Oh."   
"Le' me kiss you again."

Dipper didn't get Bill off him for another 30 minutes. It wasn't that bad. He just got covered in kisses (even if they did smell like whiskey) and Bill never tried to cross a line but he did keep insisting he loved him. Eventually though Dipper did get to go to bed. 

He put a chair under the door knob incase drunk Bill got any ideas. In the morning Dipper found Bill passed out on the couch. He leaned on the back of the couch and watched Bill for a short while. He looked real peaceful until he started waking up. The blond groaned and ran his hands over his face. He opened his eyes groggily and noticed Dipper who raised an eye brow at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Bill asked, sounding a little grumpy.  
"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"  
Bill closed his eyes tight and held his head.  
"Ow. No. Why?"  
"Oh, so you don't remember putting me in an unbreakable grip then kissing me all over and repeatedly telling me you loved me?"  
"I did _what_? ow, fuck."  
"Yep."  
"How'd... how'd you take it?"  
"I couldn't get out of your grip. I didn't have a choice as to what to do."  
"Oh hell. I'm so sorry kid. I'm never getting drunk again."  
Dipper stood there and didn't say anything for a long time.  
"Do you love me, Bill?"  
Bill was caught off guard.  
"What?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Uh, it's a thing I said while drunk it has no real-"  
"Bill Cipher, do you love me or don't you?"  
Bill was quiet for a long moment.  
"Yes. I admit it. I love you. Are you happy now?"

Dipper walked around the sofa. Bill watched him carefully, thinking he may get his brains stomped in by a deer in a couple seconds. Instead, Dipper pulled him up and kissed him gently. Bill didn't know what to do. What does a man do when the only thing he's ever loved is kissing him? 

"I love you too but if you bring back any more alcohol I'm going to dump all of them out in your dresser then make you wash all the clothes without magic."  
Bill cracked a smile.  
"Say you love me again and we have a deal."  
"I love you." 

Bill pulled Dipper in for a very passionate kiss that made both of them experience fireworks then spent the rest of the day with a horrible hangover. After that their lives changed drastically. Bill wasn't used to someone loving him or loving anyone else. Dipper helped him learn and be comfortable. 

By the time Dipper had turned 19 Bill was able to be extremely affectionate and loving with him. He could be this way with nothing and no one else but he could do it with Dipper and that's what mattered. They even worked things out where they could sleep in the same bed. 

Dipper has a home with his best friend in the entire world who loves him unconditionally. 

As far as he's concerned his life had never been better. 

As time when on they just got closer. Bill eventually got Dipper his own gun and taught him to shoot so he can go off on his own for short distances if he chooses and still be protected. It's stuffy being confined to the clearing Bill's house is in (which is protected by magic) and there are a lot of sunny clearings Dipper would like to relax in for some me time. 

Bill still worries about him. It's not that he doubted Dipper's skill, by age 20 Dipper was an excellent marksman, it's just Bill loves him so much he doesn't know what he'd do if anything happened to him. Dipper's always been accident prone. 

Right now, Dipper was relaxing by himself in the sun. He's on the outskirts of the area he normally goes around. He was almost asleep when there was a rushing from the other side of the clearing. Dipper sat up and his hand hover over the gun hidden by his side. Something came out of the bushes. It was a girl. A unicorn girl. Dipper waited and watched. She had a red book with her. It had a three on it. She looked around until she spotted Dipper. Her eyes widened. 

"Dipper?!" 

Dipper raised an eyebrow at her. Bill would probably already have his gun raised but this unicorn girl was clearly sentient. He's going to see where this goes. When he didn't respond she spoke again. 

"Come on Dipper, I know it's you."  
"Who are you?"  
"What's that supposed to mean? Dipper, you know me. I'm your sister, Mabel. Quit playing this weird game. I don't like it."  
"I don't have a sister. At least... I don't remember having one, and my name is pine tree.”  
Dipper hasn't regained a single memory since meeting Bill. Dipper's response visibly upset this Mabel girl for some reason.  
"You don't remember me? Do you remember anything about your past? Your family?"  
"What family? Why do you care?"  
"Oh no. Dipper come with me. I'm going to take you home and Grunkle Ford's going to fix you."  
She took one step forward and Dipper was on his feet with the gun aimed at her in one practiced movement. She froze where she stood.  
"Dipper, where'd you get that?"  
"None of your business. Now hands up where I can see them."  
Mabel raised her hands like commanded to. She looked scared. 

"Good now keep them there. I've been out here long enough so I'm going to go home. You on the other hand are going to stay there and like that until 10 minutes after I'm gone then you will turn around and go home. If I see you following me I will shoot you on sight, understood?" 

Mabel gulped and nodded.  
"U-understood."  
"Good. Now stay." 

Dipper backed out of the clearing, keeping his gun aimed at Mabel then turned and sprinted home. It was almost dinner time and he needed to report this to Bill. Bill would know what to do. 

\- 

Mabel watched her brother leave. She knows that's her brother. There is only one cervitaur in Gravity Falls and certainly only one with a big dipper birthmark on his forehead. She saw it when his bangs swayed. He doesn't remember her though. He doesn't remember anyone. 

They should have never let Dipper go into the woods by himself 2 years ago. At least he's not dead like they thought. Mabel still wanted to cry. After waiting 10 minutes like instructed she went home back to the Mystery Shack with the good and bad news. 

Stan was on the porch when she came up. 

"Where you been all day?"  
"Woods."  
"Kid."  
"I know I'm not supposed to after what happened to Dipper, alright? But I found something in the forest I need to tell you and Ford about right now."  
"Ok, ok, go to the kitchen. I'll get him.” 

The old gargoyle stood up and Mabel clopped to the kitchen to wait. Pretty soon, both Stan and Ford were there. Mabel looked at the sphinx and gargoyle across from her and hoped this won't give them a heart attack. 

"Ok, Mabel, what's the news?"  
Ford asked as he cleaned his ears with his paw.  
"So, we all remember what happened to Dipper, right?"  
Both old men nodded solemnly.  
"Well I was in the woods today-"  
"Mabel."  
"I know I'm not supposed to, but listen. I found Dipper. He's alive."  
Both Stan and Ford were stunned and could only stare at their niece for a long time.  
"Are you sure it was Dipper?"  
"I know my own brother and I saw his birthmark. It's him."  
"Why didn't you bring him back with you?" 

"That's... the bad news. I don't think he remembers us. I don't think he remembers anything from before two years ago if that. He wouldn't go with me and when I tried to get closer he pulled a gun on me like I was some kind of threat." 

"How'd he get a gun?"  
Ford asked and Mabel shrugged.  
"He said it was none of my business."  
"Did he say anything else?"  
"He said he needed to go home."  
"Where’s home?"  
"I don't know. He said he'd shoot me on sight if I followed him but he definitely was going further into the woods."  
“I think we should check where Mabel saw him. Ford, what do you think?”  
Stan asked. Ford thought a minute.  
“The woods are dangerous and we don’t know them well. Going in blindly searching won’t do us any good, especially since Dipper probably knows the area well.”  
“So, what are we going to do?”  
“I have an idea but there’s no guarantee it’ll work. However, if it does we might have a chance.”  
“Well what is this idea.”  
Stan prompted irritably.  
“There is someone we can ask for help. There’s a hunter who visits town periodically for supplies that I’ve run into many times as he shows up in town at the end of every month.”  
“Hold up. A _hunter_?”  
Mabel exclaimed. 

“Yes, a hunter, but he isn’t interested in hunting us sentient monsters. He hunts to survive not for sport. His name is Bill and he lives in the woods. So, he knows the area better than anyone. Being a hunter he can probably track Dipper too.” 

“So, what are we going to do? Beat him up?”  
Stan asked. 

“No, no. We should ask around and find out what shops he frequents. He should be coming back around soon. We should ask him for help first before we do anything else. It might not be easy to convince him but if we can his skills will be invaluable.” 

Ford explained. Peaceful solutions are favored among the residents of Gravity Falls. Just because they’re monsters doesn’t mean they have to act like monsters. Plus, Bill always has a gun and Ford would prefer no one get shot. 

“Do you think he’ll actually help?”  
“I don’t know, but it’s worth a shot. Just remember to be nice to him. He definitely won’t help if we’re rude.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you really have to go?”  
Dipper asked, watching Bill get ready to go into town.  
“Yes, I waited longer than normal but we need things. Are you still scared, pine tree?”  
“I’m not scared, just worried.”

Bill walked over and cupped Dipper’s face, giving him a kiss which the cervitaur quickly returned. He looked at his boyfriend with the soft look he’s only ever given to Dipper and placed another gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I would never leave you unprotected. The barrier around this clearing will keep outsiders from entering or even seeing it exists until I get back. As long as you stay here you’ll be safe.”  
Dipper smiled and gave Bill another peck on the lips.  
“Thank you. Hurry back and I’ll make some tea and maybe we can read together.”  
“Is that what you want?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then I’ll be sure to pick up some of that tea you like while I’m out.”  
“You’re the best.”  
Dipper gave Bill a hug and Bill hugged back.  
“Ok, I’ll be back in a couple hours. Love you. Be good while I’m gone.”  
“I will. Love you too.”

Bill pressed one more kiss to Dipper’s lips before heading out. The trip to town wasn’t difficult since Bill knows the best way to go and predatory creatures know to stay away from him. He stepped out of the trees and made his way into the town shopping district.

It was about as busy as usual and no one paid much attention to him. They didn’t mess with him as he carried a gun on his back. He bought ammunition first. He uses more now that Dipper needs a supply as well. 

He remained undisturbed in his shopping until the end. He was looking at the teas for Dipper’s favorite when someone stopped next to him. He ignored them and looked up a shelf higher for the right tea.

“You’re Bill, right?”  
Bill paused momentarily but didn’t look over, instead picking a box off the shelf to examine it.  
“Maybe. Did they quit carrying honey-maple tea?”  
“No, they just moved it. Here.”  
Bill finally turned and was offed a box of honey-maple tea by a unicorn girl. He took it from her and examined the box.  
“I need two more of these.”

She handed him two more and he put them in his shopping basket then starting walking to another isle. The sound of the unicorn’s hooves could be heard following behind him. He stopped to look at the snack isle

“You’ve sure got any interesting taste in tea.”  
Bill picked up a box of fruit snacks Dipper likes and didn’t bother replying to her.  
“I’ve only know one person who likes that kind.”  
Bill sighed in annoyance, realizing this girl wasn’t going to leave on her own.  
“Get to the point or leave. I’m not here to have a casual conversation with anyone.”  
The girl was quite for a moment.  
“I need your help.”  
That caught Bill’s attention and he looked at her, giving her a good look for the first time.  
“And what would you need me for? I doubt you need something hunted. Your kind don’t go into the forest.”  
“But my brother did.”  
Bill raised an eye brow.  
“You’re brother?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why should I care? Make your case quickly, I’m running out of patience.”  
“Ok, look, my brother went into the wood and he never came back. We need to find him again. You live in the woods. Have you seen him? Can you help us find him?”  
“And you think I can help?”  
“You’re a hunter, right? Can’t you, like, I don’t know, track things?”  
“I am and I can ‘like track things’ as you put it.”

“Well then you can probably help. He’s a cervitaur and has short brown hair and brown eyes and a birthmark on his forehead in the shape of the big dipper. He’s 20 years old now. Have you seen him?” 

Bill’s eyes narrowed. Dipper hadn’t told him what type of monster he’d met just her name. The girl seemed to not sense the shift in Bill’s attitude or at the very least didn’t care and continued to plead with Bill.

“Please, we’ll do anything! It’s been two years. I just want my brother back.”  
Bill put a few snacks in his basket.  
“Are you Mabel by chance?”  
The girl seemed to be thrown off guard by the question.  
“Yes? How’d you know?”  
Mabel asked, suddenly warry. Bill’s eyes flashed and she took a step back by instinct.

“Pine tree was really upset by you talking about taking him away and fixing him. I suppose you were upset he didn’t remember you and I suppose that’s my fault to an extent though it was accidental.”

“Wait. Are you saying my brother is with you?”  
“He doesn’t go to town with me, no, but he is back at home. I’m afraid I don’t quite feel like giving him up though, so he’ll be staying with me.”  
“He belongs with his family!”  
“You will take him over my dead body.”  
“You can’t keep him against his will!”

“Against his will? Kid, he’s free to leave whenever he chooses. I gave him a gun and taught him to shoot so he can safely go off without me there. I’m not keeping him against his will. You’re the one forcing him to leave when he doesn’t want to.”  
Bill explained, offended Mabel thinks he’s holding Dipper hostage.  
“So, who’s the real villain here? Me, who rescued him and gave him a good life without actually forcing him to do anything let alone stay if he doesn’t want to? Or you, who’s talking about forcing him to come back here and recalibrating his head?”

“I just- I mean- I miss him…”  
“Yeah, well I’d miss him to if he left so it seems we’re at an impasse.”  
“Why do you want him so bad?”  
“I love him.”  
“Oh.”  
Mabel’s eyes widened. No wonder everything in Bill’s shopping basket are favorites of Dipper.  
“Yeah. So, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to shopping. He’s expecting me back soon and I still have to get more pumpkin seeds for his garden.”  
Mabel bit her lip, desperate for a solution.  
“Ok, instead of giving him up completely I have a different proposition.”  
Bill made an annoyed noise.  
“This isn’t a discussion, kid.”

“No just listen, please. I just want you to tell him his family is in this town and they miss him and want to see him. Tell him we live in the Mystery Shack and he can come visit if he wants. You can come with him and he doesn’t have to stay forever. We just want to see him again. Just tell him that. What he does is up to him but make sure he knows we’re here and the invitation’s open. That’s all I ask.”

Mabel pleaded. Bill ran a hand through his hair.  
“Fine. I’ll tell him that but in exchange I don’t want to be ganged up on and bothered by you or your family when I come in to town. I don’t like people. Pine tree is the only one.”   
“Thank you and his real name is Dipper if you were curious.”  
“Great.”  
“Also, here.”  
Mabel took a box of snacks from the shelf and held out to Bill.  
“These are Dipper’s favorites.”  
Bill took the box from her hesitantly.  
“Thanks.”  
He put it in his basket.  
“I’m going to go now.”  
“Wait- just one more thing!”  
Bill sighed in annoyance.  
“What?”  
“Is- is Dipper happy? With you? Does he miss us? I haven’t seen him in so long and I don’t know if I will again. Please, tell me how he’s doing?”

Bill considered just walking away but Mabel has been missing Dipper for two years while he’s kept the buck all to himself. He’s not an especially compassionate person but he’d be desperate to know how Dipper was doing too if they were forced apart for two years.

“He’s very happy. He took over my garden and it’s never done so well before. I built a fence around it for him. He took over my kitchen too and has gotten to be a pretty good cook. I try to help but he usually shoos me out because I keep eating all the ingredients. We go for walks when it’s nice out and read together often. I try to keep him entertained. I’m not a people person. I could never live in a town, it would be too much, but he makes my lonely days in the woods brighter. I get you miss him but you have family and friends. You’ll survive. I only have pine tree.”

With that Bill walked away and, to his relief, this time Mabel didn’t follow. He finished his shopping undisturbed. He walked home bag and arms full. When he got back to the cabin Dipper was waiting for him.

“Bill!”  
Dipper ran up to him with a smile.  
“How was shopping? Do you need any help?”

Bill smiled and handed over some of his things so Dipper could feel like he was helping. He ruffled the buck’s hair and gave him a kiss. Dipper kissed back then giggled and smiled bigger when Bill pulled away.

“What’s with all the affection? Did something happen or did you just miss me?”  
“People are exhausting.”  
“Oh? Do you not consider me a person?”  
Dipper teased.  
“You’re not like them, love. Spending time with you make me feel less stressed.”

Bill said and Dipper outright beamed. Love is a very special nickname Bill only uses when he feels especially taken with Dipper and it never fails to make him feel very special and loved. He pecked Bill on the cheek then led them inside.

Dipper helped put the things Bill bought up. Bill went to store the ammunition away and Dipper took the bags of snacks into the kitchen and started the teapot while he put things away. He gasped in delight.

“Bill! You bought me three boxes of tea _and_ a new type of snack?”  
“I got a recommendation.”  
Bill said, coming in and leaning against the counter.  
“Thank you!”  
Dipper replied as he opened the box of new snack. He took out an individually wrapped cake and unwrapped it before trying it. His eyes lit up.  
“This is amazing! Try it.”  
Dipper held it out to Bill who rolled his eye good naturedly and leaned forward enough to take a bite.  
“Mm, decent but not my thing.”  
Dipper giggled.  
“Are you saying it because it’s true or just so I don’t feel the need to share it if I like it so much?”  
Bill smirked back playfully.  
“You’ll never know kid.”

It was the ladder. The snack was actually quite good, but there are only so many in a box and Bill would prefer Dipper getting as many as he wants since he’s so taken with it. He doesn’t need any processed snacks anyway. They never appealed to him.

“You’re silly. Anything interesting happen in town?”  
Dipper asked while pouring the hot water into some mugs.  
“Ran into that girl you saw.”  
“Oh…”  
“She wanted to rope me into tracking you down for her. I refused of course. I’m not going to give you up and she got mad when she heard you were with me the whole time.”  
“She didn’t hurt you, did she?”  
Dipper asked worriedly, turning to look at Bill.  
“No, no. We simply came to an agreement.”  
“Which was?”

“She wanted me to tell you that your family lives in the town and they miss you. They want you to come back. She’ll take it even if it’s just a visit and I can come with you. She hopes you’ll at least see them once.”

“Oh. Do I have to go?”  
Bill shrugged.

“I agreed to tell you that and now that I have, my obligations to your sister have ended. If you want to see them I’ll come with you so you won’t be on your own. If you don’t want to though, you don’t have to.”

“I… don’t know.”  
“Don’t have to choose now. Take some time and think about it, or not. I’m leaving it up to you but I love you no matter what you pick. Do you still want to read together?”  
“Yes, please. We left off on a cliff hanger yesterday.”  
“Get the tea and I’ll meet you on the sofa with the book.”

Bill said then left to get the book they were reading. Dipper turned back around and finished making the tea then brought both mugs out to the living room where Bill was already seated. Bill took the one handed to him and took a sip before placing it on the side table. 

His brew was different than Dipper’s. It was almost bitter while Dipper’s maple honey blend was surely sweet. He ruffled Dippers hair after Dipper had settled himself on the rug then started reading where they had left off last time. 

Bill didn’t bring up Dipper’s family again; he did his part of the deal and has no desire to do more than that. Dipper didn’t so much as mention it either. It was all but forgotten about for an entire month then when Bill was getting his bag so he could go to his monthly trip to town Dipper approached him.

“Um, Bill.”  
“Yeah? You got a last-minute request?”  
“Sort of.”  
“You want more of those cakes, don’t you? I’ll pick some up don’t worry.”  
“Actually… I was thinking and, um, can I go with you?”

Bill looked at Dipper. He was fidgeting with the fraying hem of his flannel and chewing on his lower lip slightly, clearly nervous. Bill hoped it was the thought of going to town that made him nervous and not asking to go with him. Bill had never once told him he couldn’t.

“You can but are you sure you really want to? If you keep up that nervous fidgeting you’re going to unravel that shirt.”

Bill said calmly. If Dipper still says he wants to go to town, Bill will let him. Having company he enjoys with him might be nice. He’s just making sure Dipper actually wants to and is not just trying to make himself do something accidentally reasoned himself into.

“Yes. I’m sure. It’s just kinda scary.”  
“Scary? Kid you got me to protect you and nothing’s scarier than me.”  
Bill grinned at Dipper who smiled.  
“Yeah, um, I kinda wanted to maybe stop by and- and see my family. Or, who is supposed to be my family. At first, I didn’t want to but I’ve been thinking about it recently.”  
Dipper explained.  
“I don’t want to be by myself and we’ll already be in town so I figured we could stop in for a minute. I love you and I don’t want to stop living with you but-”  
Dipper stopped talking when Bill put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.  
“You don’t need to explain anything pine tree. It’s alright. We’ll finish our shopping then stop over there, ok?”  
“Ok!”  
Dipper said happily.  
“Grab your gun and a bag then we’ll go.”

Dipper nodded and went to gather the thinks he needed. After they had everything they headed out. They enjoyed the walk but as they neared the town Dipper grabbed Bill’s hand nervously. Bill entwined their fingers and gave Dipper’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Dipper stepped out of the forest for the first time in two years and started looking at everything in fascination, remembering none of it. Bill chuckled a little at the cute expression on his boyfriend’s face. God, he loves this kid.  
“Stay by me pine tree. I don’t want you to get lost.”  
“Right.”  
“If someone talks to you, you don’t have to speak to them and you get overwhelmed tell me. I’d rather make a second trip than have you be uncomfortable.”  
“Ok, ok, you don’t have to baby me.”

Dipper teased. Bill replied with a kiss that Dipper returned then they headed the rest of the way to town. Dipper drew closer to Bill when they reached the more densely populated shopping district. He’s not used to people and was a little unsettle by the predator based monsters being around since he was a prey based monster.

“Bill, they’re staring at me.”  
Dipper murmured and Bill gave his hand another squeeze.  
“It’s probably the gun on your back. Just ignore them. I’m here. They aren’t getting near you without my say.”

They made it through the first few places without much trouble, holding hands the entire time. Bill would send nasty looks to anyone who stared to long, determined to keep Dipper from feeling uncomfortable. Finally, they reached the convenience grocery Bill buys the food stuffs at.

“Ok, pine tree, try to stay calm around the snack isle.”  
Bill said as they walked in. Dipper’s witty comment died on his tongue when he saw all the food.  
“Wow.”  
“If you’re good I’ll you pick your own snacks.”  
Dipper bumped his shoulder playfully against Bill’s, not wanting to let go of his hand to administer the friendly punch that comment deserved.  
“You were going to let me do that anyway.”  
“Oops, looks like I’m caught out.”

Bill said with a smile. Dipper giggled and Bill pecked him on the cheek. Shopping was definitely much more fun with Dipper. Dipper was good until they got to the snack isle and he gasped in delight at the sight.

“There’s so many choices!”  
“You can pick five.”  
“Five?! You’re the best Bill!”

Bill rolled his eyes good naturedly as Dipper finally let go of his hand so he could gather and compare boxes. In the end Bill allowed Dipper to get six because he was just so excited about it.   
Cute doesn’t work on Bill unless it’s Dipper. 

Bill will shoot the cutest bunny in the forest without a second thought. Children and kittens don’t pull any heart of his heart strings either. Oh, but if Dipper is excited about something and gives him that hopeful look, “no” immediately disappears from Bill’s vocabulary.

“Is that all we have to get, Bill?”  
Dipper asked as they left the store. They were holding hands again so Bill tugged Dipper in a certain direction.  
“That’s all on my list but you’ve done really well. How about we go one more place as a treat.”  
“Ok.”

Dipper agreed cheerfully and allowed Bill to lead him along. Bill brought Dipper to their next destination and as expected Dipper was excited when they saw where they were. He actually pulled Bill into a big hug right there in front of the store.

“I love you so much!”  
Bill smiled and returned the hug.

“I love you too kid. Now, come on, we’re burning daylight. We aren’t walking back in the dark so if you want to do that other thing we can’t waist timeout here. Besides, I think you’d rather be inside the gardening store then staring at the outside of it.”

“Right.”

Dipper grabbed Bill’s hand again and pulled him inside the gardening center. They spent a long time in the gardening center. Bill ended up buying Dipper more than he meant to. Taking Dipper shopping with him may be fun but it’s also costly, not that money is a problem for Bill.

“Ok, pine tree, you still want to stop in at your family’s place or do you want to go home?”  
Bill asked as they walked through town. Dipper thought a minute.  
“I… still want to go. Is that ok?”  
“Of course, pine tree. We have to leave before it gets dark but otherwise we’re good. I just wanted to make sure that’s still what you wanted.”  
“It is.”  
“Then come on. I got directions while you were talking with that lady about pumpkins. They live outside of town.”

-

Mabel sat on the porch eating a popsicle. She’d gotten a bit of a scolding for the deal she made with Bill since that wasn’t the plan and she basically left them seeing Dipper ever again up to an anti-social hunter.

She thinks she did the right thing. She wasn’t going to get in a fight with a man with a gun, and as strong as her Grunkles are they are still old men. Bill’s known as an expert marksman, he can live in the woods by himself after all, and he’s young. If threatened she’d place her money on him.

“Hey, unicorn girl, you suck at keeping watch.”  
“Bill, that was rude!”  
Mabel’s head shot up to see Bill a few feet away and-  
“Dipper!”

Mabel launched herself off the porch and almost tackled Dipper. Luckily, they remained standing. Mabel squeezed her brother in a hug, ignoring how he went completely stiff and didn’t hug back.

“You came! You actually came!”  
“Bill, help me, she won’t let go.”

Bill walked over and pried Mabel off her brother with a surprising amount of strength. Dipper used his new-found freedom to move away and hide behind Bill. Mabel had realized her error and backed a few feet away.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”  
Dipper confessed. Bill wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“They haven’t seen you in almost 3 years kid. Like I said on the way here, this isn’t going to be as quiet and calm as you’d like.”  
“I know…”  
“Do you want to go home and try again later?”  
Dipper thought for a moment.  
“N-no. Not yet.”  
“Alright. Tell me if that changes.”  
“I will.”  
“Good. Now, let’s try this again.”

With Dipper’s say so, Mabel was invited closer again while stayed nearby to monitor the situation and be on hand incase he was needed again. This time Mabel kept in mind that she may know Dipper but Dipper didn’t know her and he isn’t used to people besides Bill.

She needs to let Dipper treat this like he’s meeting a new person. He’s skittish and moving too quickly will just scare him. She doesn’t want that. If he gets scared, especially during this first meeting, he might decide not to come back again.

“Um…”  
Dipper trailed off, fidgeting with his shirt. When he didn’t say anything else, Mabel took the lead.  
“I’m Mabel. I’m your twin sister.”  
“But… you’re not a cervitaur.”  
“Um, yeah, it doesn’t really work like that.”  
“Oh.”  
This seemed to have peaked Dipper’s curiosity.  
“Do you live here by yourself?”  
“What? No. Our Grunkles live here too.”  
“What’s a Grunkle?”  
“Great Uncle.”  
Mabel clarified.  
“Oh, so it’s a mashed-up term.”  
“Yeah. Do you want to see them?”  
“Sure.”  
Dipper agreed but there was a bit of apprehension behind it.  
“Do you want to come in?”  
“Maybe later.”  
“Alright. I’ll be right back.”

Mabel backed up then turned and went back inside. She hopes they won’t leave while she’s gone. She looked around for her Grunkles, mentally debating on how to tell them. Mabel found Stan on his chair in the living room. Might as well start here.

“Grunkle Stan.”  
“Yes sweetie?”  
“Where’s Grunkle Ford?”  
“Out somewhere.”  
Stan grunted then side eyed Mabel.   
“Why?”  
“Um… Dipper’s outside.”  
Stan froze for a split second then he was on his feet in an instant.   
“Wait! Grunkle Stan, you can’t rush out.”   
Mabel said, moving to block his path out of the room.  
“Mabel move.”

“No! Listen. If you rush him he’ll get scared and if he gets scared he’ll never come back again! Please I know you miss him and are worried about him, I am too, but for him it’s like meeting us for the first time. I rushed him and ran away and hid. Please, I want him to come back again.”

Stan saw the pleading look Mabel was giving him and made himself take a step back. He wanted to see Dipper and make sure he was ok. He wanted to hug the kid and promise to keep him safe. He didn’t want to wait but Mabel was right.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

Both Mabel’s and Stan’s heads turned in the direction of the door. That scream came from Dipper no question.

“Grunkle Stan, didn’t you say Grunkle Ford was on a walk?”  
“Yeah- oh shit.”


End file.
